One Year Later
by SesshouKoi
Summary: Kagome goes to the fuedal era and the well closes. Inuyasha has gone to find Kikyo, so Kagome stays with Kouga.
1. Default Chapter

Hi and Hello, this is my first fic, be gentle when reviewing.  
  
*Disclaimer * You know the drill, don't own him, but I wish I did, if only I could tame that wild spirit.*sigh*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hurry up Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she dragged him to the bone gobbling well. Tonight was the first of month, and Kagome had finally finished school. There was a huge festival in town celebrating the beginning of summer. Because Inuyasha becomes a full human, Kagome could take him with no worries that someone would freak out by seeing the half youkai. Kagome couldn't wait to show Inuyasha all the cool things of her time that he still hadn't seen. They jumped into the well and stood as it took them to current day Tokyo. They crawled out and left the shrine the well was in. Kagome hurried inside so no one see him. "Now we need to give you a bath, you smell like dirt and sweat"  
"Well what did you expect, I've been running all day." He grunted. Kagome simply sighed at his reply.  
"I have to take a bath first, I won't bathe with you, Souta will."  
"Fine. Just hurry up, I want to get my kimono cleaned." Kagome threw some clothes at him.  
"Wear these while my mother washes your kimono. Oh, and take these sandals, people will look at you if you don't wear them, not that many people walk around barefoot nowadays. Then again, I rarely saw someone barefoot in your time too." She tossed sandals at him. "Now just change and give my mother your clothes so she can clean them." Kagome hurried into the bath with her things. Inuyasha stared at the closed door for some time before he went downstairs to see Mrs. Higurashi. He changed in Souta's room and gave Kagome's mom his clothes. He waited in Kagome's while she took a bath. She came in wearing somewhat of a nightgown- looking thing that she would wear under her summer kimono. They both blushed when she walked in the room, she didn't know he would be waiting there and he saw her in her undergarments. She soon realized that Souta would more than likely need help bathing Inuyasha, since he was part dog, at least for a couple more hours.  
"I'd better change into something more.something I don't want to get wet." She said. "Why's that?" "Because I'll need to help give you a bath and I don't want to get my clothes too dirty before I put them on." She giggled. "Alright fine, I'll be in the bath with Souta, come when you change." He said with a bit of a smile, not knowing why she made him smile exactly. Kagome changed into and old tee shit and some shorts she usually wore to bed. "Why the ratty clothes?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Because you're part dog. And the last time I washed a dog I got dirt and soap all over myself. That's why I wore old clothes, is there a problem with that?"  
""No, but thanks for putting it rudely, ahh,, what's that?" He said to Souta. "It's only something to scrub your back with. It won't hurt you, I promise."  
"I don't care if it would hurt, it just looks strange. Kagome, wash my hair." He said sternly. Kagome was taken aback; he actually wanted his hair washed. She leaned over him scrubbing his head with her fingers. He sniffed at the air. "What's that smell? It smells like."he sniffed. "It smells a flower or something. "  
"That would be the shampoo I'm using on your hair, it smells nice I think." Kagome said. She rinsed his out, and he shook his head, getting water everywhere. "Thank goodness I wore this huh?" she stood up and let out a long sigh. She threw a towel at him. "Dry yourself off before you come to my room. In fact, change in Souta's room, your clothes should be done by now, I'll leave them in Souta's room for you." She walked off to her room. She changed back into her under dress and slid on her kimono. It was red, with cherry blossoms on it. She brushed out her hair and out it in a high bun, leaving the small bits of hair in the front alone. She put on her earrings, a necklace and tied the sash around her waist. She put on her socks and sandals. She left out a long sigh. "How can I do this?" she thought aloud. "I leave for the well tomorrow for a year. How can I just spend my last night with Inuyasha, he'll be leaving for the mountains, but then again I won't see my family cause the well will seal up." she looked at herself in the mirror. "I'll just spend tonight with both Inuyasha and my family. " the door opened.  
Inuyasha stood there, staring at her. She looked like a dream. He was sad he would leave her tomorrow, to go look for Kikyo; he hated to leave her alone. But it was something he had to do, even though now Kikyo was only remains of a body, he still had to find them to return her to her gravesite. Kagome blushed at this awkward silence he had created. He realized her was still looking at her and looked down to the floor, blushing.  
"Are you ready to leave Inuyasha?" she said, with big bright brown eyes. He stumbled over his words.  
"Yeah, I'm ready." He stood there a moment more and looked out the window, the sun was setting before his eyes. He closed the door and looked in the mirror on it. He stood silently as he watched his silver hair turn black and his ears fade into human ones. He turned to smile at Kagome. "Now people won't stare when I walk down the street. Are you ready yet, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Souta and my mother already left, we'd better be on our way if we don't want to miss everything." She calmly walked out of the door and Inuyasha followed. When they were out of the house, Inuyasha reached out for Kagome's hand, and she accepted willingly. They walked down the street hand in hand, looking forward at the huge Ferris wheel and occasionally stealing glances at the other. "Lets go dance." Kagome said. She dragged him into the tent where a dance was being held. She knew Inuyasha wouldn't like to dance, but she knew her friends would be there, and it would be a great opportunity for them to meet each other. Inuyasha sighed and followed her in. Kagome's two friends saw her and walked up to her and Inuyasha. "These are my friends Inuyasha, say hello."  
"Hello, how are you tonight?" he asked. The girls replied in unison.  
"We're fine." They whispered something to Kagome and walked off.  
"I want you to meet Hojo. He's a very good friend of mine and it would mean a lot to me if you at least tried to be polite with each other." Inuyasha stared at her blankly. The boy she was talking about walked up to them. "Hi Hojo, this is Inuyasha."  
"Hello Inuyasha, would you mind if I took Kagome to dance with me?" Hojo said with a smile.  
"No I wouldn't mind at all, take her, she's all yours." He said rather rudely. Kagome gave him a look and went off with Hojo. Inuyasha sat at a nearby table. He watched them dance. He watched Hojos hands to make sure they didn't move on impulse and touch Kagome where she needn't be touched. Inuyasha growled in the back of throat when Hojos hands reach below Kagomes waist and to her bottom. Kagome turned to slap his hands and he casually moved them back to her waist. "I guess she can hold her own." He thought to himself. They came back from the dance floor when the song was over.  
"Inuyasha, I would like to take Kagome to the Ferris wheel, if that's alright with you of course." Hojo said.  
"Alright but don't try anything funny." Inuyasha accusingly said. Hojo turned red.  
"Rest assured, Kagome will be just fine with me." He looked at Kagome and took her hand. He gently pulled Kagome outside and to the center of the festival, where the large wheel was. Inuyasha followed them outside and watched as they got onto one of the carriage baskets. He watched as the wheel turned, turned, and just stood there thinking of Kagome and all they had been through together.  
"When did I begin to worry so much of how Kagome was? When did it happen that I don't want another guy holding her hand, or touching her in any way?" he thought to himself. How could he love Kagome this much? Did he really love her at all, or was he just getting jealous of having a dear friend being groped? He let out a long sigh and looked up at the basket in alarm. It was swaying back and forth. He growled once again and clenched his teeth and fists. He could hear Kagome yelp in surprise. The ride stopped and let them off. Kagome had a stiff expression on her face and Hojo had a mark of what looked like a slap. Kagome walked towards Inuyasha.  
"Take me to well Inuyasha, I want to leave." Her eyes looked sad as she said it. Hojo walked off quietly. The two walked to Kagome's home where she got out her big rucksack and went to the well. 'This is it,' she thought. 'After this, I can't come back for a very long time.' She jumped into the well. Inuyasha jumped out of the well and lent his hand down to Kagome. She took it and he pulled her out. Inuyasha led Kagome to a small but pretty house. "What's this?" she asked Inuyasha.  
"Well, while you were at school taking exams for a month, I built a house for you to live in while I'm gone. I hope you like it, I made especially for you." He led her in and showed her the home. "This is where you can build a fire when you get cold, and this here is your room, I made it so you would have a place to put books and things of the sort." He watched Kagome look around, her eyes were bug, and she was tearing up. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No. It's just.I'm going to miss you so much, and there's no way to tell when you'll be back. And you did all this for me.it just means a lot to me that you did." She smiled up at him. "Thank you." She hugged him suddenly. Inuyasha opened his eyes in surprise and held her in reply. Her hair smelled like flowers,, her skin like faint vanilla. He held her closer, wanting him to be apart of her. Kagome could sense what he was thinking, she wanted it too. He'd be leaving the next day, but that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to be there, at that moment.  
She untied the sash around his waist. He slid off his red coat, and his white undershirt. He undid her red sash, and threw her kimono on the floor. They stood looking at each other for some time. Inuyasha in his pants, which were coming down since nothing was holding them up. Kagome stood there in her slip dress, and slid off her underwear beneath it. Inuyasha embraced her, and gently let her down on the bed mat. He slid his hands up her slip dress, pulling it up and over her head. He kicked off his pants and held his body against her own. Her skin was so soft, so inviting and welcoming. He lay on top of her for a while, just enjoying the feeling of flesh on flesh.  
He didn't know exactly what to do from there. He looked at her, gazed in her eyes. She smiled at him, at a loss for words. A strange look came over her face.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't. I mean.you're not you tonight." Her eyes looked like they were in pain. She touched his black hair to show what she meant by those words. "I want to do this, I really do. But.it's just strange cause.you're not Inuyasha right now." Inuyasha looked deeply in her eyes.  
"Kagome, look in my eyes. I'm still me, I just look different. I.I want to do this. I understand if you don't or if you're not ready. But just know.I'm still Inuyasha and I always will be." He dipped down and kissed her. She opened her lips for him to taste her. She still tasted like the cotton candy she had earlier. He leaned back a bit and kissed her neck. He kissed her all over her chest, gently but firmly. He felt her body underneath him, getting warmer fast. He felt her with his hands; her body was the land and his fingers travelers. The tiny people that were his fingers went across the mountains of flesh that were her breast, hiking up them and resting at the peaks.  
Everything in his body had been waiting for this moment. Every moment of his life lead up to this. He lost his mind and only paid attention to what his body told him. Kagome couldn't take it. She lifted her hips to his and pushed up. He nearly fell inside of her. He held her down to keep her place and slowly pushed himself inside, tearing at her innocent body. She gasped in reply and dug her nails into his shoulders. He pushed slowly. Being careful not to tear anymore than he should, he pushed gently till her nails lessened their pressure on him. He looked at her biting her lip so not to scream. He kissed her, comforting her aching body. He felt her tighten around him. Something told him to push faster. He started to push fast hard, harder and faster. Kagome pulled his head to her and kissed him in a fury. They had both reached a point to where nothing could feel better and everything was right in the world. Inuyasha laid himself nest to her, tired from this new sensation. Kagome whimpered and trembled in his arms. After letting his heart rate go down a bit, he took his large coat and pulled it over Kagome and himself. He kissed her forehead, she nuzzled closer to his neck.  
  
Well, that's all for now, hoped ya liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
They didn't realize so much time had gone by, it all happened in a flash. The sun was coming up, Inuyasha's hair slowly turned silver. Inuyasha held her closely; so close he felt her hear beat. Kagome gently pushed him back, apologizing with her eyes. She sat up for a moment. She walked to the end of the room and put on her clothes.. She gave Inuyasha his clothing and looked down. She let her hair down and tied it back up again so it wouldn't look so messy. Inuyasha put on his clothes.  
"You should be going soon if you want to get to the top of the mountain by tonight." Kagome said regretting she had said it. She walked out of the room, trying to hide her tears. Inuyasha followed her.  
"Kagome, if it means that much to you that I don't go, I won't."  
"NO, I want you to go, you need to. We both know you need to. I'll be fine. I promise I won't get myself into trouble. I'll be just alright, you have to go." Inuyasha nodded.  
"Well, I'd better get going then, I'll miss you a great deal Kagome." He held her tightly. She pushed him back again. "I'll miss you too." She led him outside. "Be careful, take good care of yourself." "Goodbye Kagome, I'll come for you as soon as I get back." Inuyasha smiled at her. She half smiled; half sighed... he had no idea she couldn't go back home for a long time. She smiled as he walked off. Sango was behind her; Kagome fell in her arms and cried like a child. Sango patted her on her back. "I'll be so lonely." She looked off at the faint figure of Inuyasha walking off. They walked to Miroku and Sangos home. "We won't let you be alone Kagome." Miroku said. He hugged her to comfort her. "But Sango, you have to be with Akira, and you have to work at the shrine Miroku." She stood still. "I want Inuyasha, but he's gone off to look for Kikyo, I must mean nothing to him. " she fell into Mirokus arms. She was crying into his shoulder. "Inuyasha and I.we did something we shouldn't have done together. I regret doing it now. He just left me like what we did was nothing." She paused to cry for a few minutes. She fell silent. "Does Kouga still come around?" Sango and Miroku were stunned. "Kouga.he will be coming for you, he knew Inuyasha would leave you in our care. Inuyasha wanted us to fight him to keep him away from you, but since you're willing to go with him, there's nothing we can do about it." Sango said. Akira started crying inside the house. "Sorry, let me take care of Akira, a mother's job is never done it seems." Sango went inside. "I know that you regret what you did with Inuyasha, I know why you wish you hadn't, but it's something you can't take back. Going off with Kouga won't fix what the two of you did and it won't make you feel better. I know you want to make Inuyasha jealous for leaving you, but it's not the right way to test him. " Kagome sighed. "I don't care if Inuyasha does get jealous. He doesn't care about me, so I won't care about him. I'm going with Kouga even he if he tries to take me away from him. Inuyasha won't hold me back any longer." "Kagome, I hate to say it but you make no sense." "I know I don't, I just.I just want to be with someone who appreciates me. All Inuyasha ever did was make me cry and complain about helping people. Kouga helps people, that's why they made him the lord of the village, cause he protects them. I want Kouga. I'll get my things ready.do you know what time he'll come?" Miroku sighed. "Although I know your intentions of going off with Kouga, I'll let you go with him. He'll come for you at noon." Kagome ran off to the small hut Inuyasha made for her, and gathered her things. The sun shown it was nearly noon, she had to hurry. She gathered all her things, which weren't much, but was sill home to her. A roll of thunder was heard from outside. Kouga appeared in her doorway. "Hello Kagome. I've missed you a great deal, and I want to know if you'd like to come live with me while Inuyasha is gone." He smirked at her. "I'm gathering my things, I knew you were coming. Here, take this." She gave him her rucksack. He reached out for her hand and they walked off into the forest together.  
  
"A wife? Kouga has taken a wife?" Inuyasha asked the old man. The old man nodded. "Well, not a wife yet, although we do consider her the lady of the village. She teaches the young ones what plants heal and which to use for what ailment. She's taught the boys how to fire and arrow, and the girls how to wash their hair with plants to make themselves smell like flowers." "The lady, what's her name? Does she look young?" "She's a young one, that's for sure. Her name is something like Kagome I think." Inuyasha froze. "Well, if that's all you wanted to know, I'll be going now." The old man walked off. Inuyasha ran to the village to get Miroku. He was there by sunrise the next day.  
  
"It was the day you left, only a couple of hours afterward. She wanted to go with him; there was nothing we could do to keep her here." he turned to his son. "Hey, stop pulling my ear. Sango, come get Akira." Sango came outside to get the baby. She gave Inuyasha a stiff look and went back inside. "Kagome told us what you did before you had left. She was very upset. But we couldn't do anything. I could take you to see her, however, you cannot speak with Kagome and you must keep hidden. If Kouga sees you or smells you on Kagome, chances are he'll hurt you. " Inuyasha grunted. "Fine, let's go already, no reason to waste time talking." He dragged Miroku into the forest and they walked for only a while when they heard splashing at a nearby lake on the outside of Kouga's village. Kagome let out a yelp. "They're both here, I can smell them." Miroku nodded and climbed on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha jumped from branch to branch till he found a spot where he could see both Kagome and Kouga. Kagome was wearing a pink bathing suit; she was rubbing shampoo in her hair. Kouga was wearing what looked like a loincloth. They were both sitting down in the water when Kagome walked to a deeper spot and dove in to rinse her hair out. Kouga went in after her. A while passed and she surfaced, looking for Kouga. He snuck from behind and acted as though he was going to jump on her. She screamed and dove into the water again. She went up to him, splashed water in his face, and swam to the shore. She took a towel out of a small bag and dried her hair. "Turn around Kouga, I need to change." Kagome said sternly. Kouga sighed and turned away from her. She took off her bathing suit, which made Miroku drool. Inuyasha slapped him and reminded him of his wife and child. Kagome pulled out a top with a one-sided shoulder strap, pulled it over herself, and took out a long wrap around skirt. Both seemed to be made with wolves fur. "Alright Kouga, you can look." Kouga turned. "Wow, you really are.amazing." He touched her bare waist and pulled her to him. He held her for what seemed to be forever to Inuyasha. He moved his hands to her hips and squeezed them. Inuyasha was starting to growl. Kouga pulled her hips closer to his and started pressing himself on her. Inuyasha was just about ready to jump out of his hiding place and kill Kouga. Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and gave him a discouraging look. Kagome pushed Kouga away and walked towards the tree where Inuyasha and Miroku were hiding. She was blushing and looking at the ground. Kouga walked up from behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the side of her neck. Kagome looked like she wanted to cry. "I'm sorry Kagome, I know you're not ready yet. I acted on impulse, which I shouldn't have done." Kagome walked right under where Inuyasha and Miroku were. "It's not just that Kouga. I.you wouldn't understand how I feel right now." "It's that damn dog-turd isn't it? He left you to go look for that woman. Don't tell me you miss him." Kouga said. "Don't call Inuyasha that! I miss him, and I understand that he needs to find Kikyo's remains. Only then, can he properly bury her and get over her. He needs to do this for himself." Kouga grunted at her. "Fine, I'm sorry. Let's get home before it gets dark." "Alright." Kouga picked up Kagome's bag and took her hand. They walked off towards the village. Inuyasha was going insane from seeing another guy touching Kagome. The fact that it was Kouga made it worse. Miroku climbed on Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha jumped to the ground. "She'll be fine Inuyasha. Sango visits her nearly everyday. Kagome has her own room, at another end of the house. She takes Kouga's place when he away. All the people in the village respect her and treat her properly. There's no reason to get worried over Kagome, she can take care of herself." "But she's my girl!" He yelled. "She's my Kagome and only mine. I don't want another guy taking care of her, that's my job." He grunted. "I'll have her back, make no mistake." He started walking in the direction Kouga and Kagome left in. Miroku stopped him. "You can't right now Inuyasha you need closure about Kikyo. You heard Kagome's words; you need to do this for yourself. Then figure out your feelings for Kagome. So, you know for sure. Don't be hasty, that kind of behavior got us in quite a bit of trouble. Inuyasha sighed and growled at Mirkou's words. "Lets go back then." Inuyasha said. He bent down so Miroku could get on his back. He started walking. "So how's the family doing?" Inuyasha asked. "Oh they're fine. Akira's getting big fast. He is starting to crawl all over the house. Sango thinks she might be pregnant again. We need to wait a while to find out." Miroku said proudly. "Wow Miroku, that's. something I think I want. I saw Akira, he's.he looks just like you. I only hope he doesn't inherit your attitude towards women." The two friends talked all the way home just about Miroku's family. *************************************************  
  
Keh. That's all for now! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, ok. Chapter 3 is here! Oh, btw, this is a really short story. I mean really short! You know that disclaimer, don't own, wish I could have Sesshomaru though.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ah, don't scare me like that when I'm half asleep." Kagome told Kouga. They were at the lake. Kagome was on her belly trying to take a nap. Kouga had poked her sides.  
  
"Sorry. Listen Kagome. I want to talk to you. You've been with me for some time now. Three months, I've counted it. Well, I want.Marry me Kagome." Kagome sat up quickly.  
  
"Marry you? I have to go back home in a few months. Then I have to go to school." She was gasping for air.  
  
"You can come and go, I understand. It would just mean the world to me if you had my children." Kagome nearly fainted.  
  
"I can't have kids. I'm only 16. And I have school, I couldn't handle both at the same time."  
  
"You don't have to. I'll wait till you finish school. We don't have to rush things. To show you that I'm really serious about this, I want to give you something." He reached in the bag he kept at his side. He handed Kagome a box. He opened it and showed her a jewel shard that was inside. "It's the last piece to the sacred Shikon Jewel. I thought you should have it. I love you Kagome."  
  
"Kouga.are you sure about this?" "As sure as I'll ever be. I want you for my wife Kagome." Kouga smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get married." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A young priestess huh?" Inuyasha asked the little boy. The boy nodded. "She was wandering in the village, she looked very bad. She had many injuries and was very sick. We took her to see the village doctor; there was nothing he could do. She passed away the week after she arrived."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"It was Kikyo, she was young and very pretty. I could take you to her gravesite if you like."  
  
"Please." Inuyasha followed the young boy. They walked to the top of a small hill. There was a stake in the ground to mark where she was buried. There were so many flowers on the grave. All around the perimeter of the grave were flowers growing wildly. The boy knew why Inuyasha was there, and left him to think. He couldn't take it, the loss of Kikyo. The woman he loved so dearly was gone. He stayed at her grave till dark.  
  
He knew it would be hard on him, having to find her and bury her. He never imagined it would be like this. He climbed the highest tree. "Kikyo!" he yelled. How could she leave him like that? How could she bind him to that tree? Why did she? He already had his revenge on Naraku but it wasn't enough. Inuyasha was in pain, and looking to take it out on something, or someone perhaps. Every firefly that flew by him, he swatted at and killed. Every cricket that chirped, he stepped on. He started running. He ran so fast the wind couldn't catch up with him.  
  
He knew where he was going. "Kagome, Kagome. Lord Kouga, protector of his dear people. The lord and lady of the village." He said sarcastically. "The young demon and his woman. Kagome, Kouga's wife.I'll have you!" He ran faster. The sun was coming up and he didn't care one bit. He ran though the day, trampling flowers and crushing small animals. He could smell her. He could smell Kouga. He neared the village at a speed not even he knew he could go. He followed Kagome's scent. He reached the large house and knocked down her wall. She was sitting down, writing. She looked up in shock.  
  
"Inu.yasha?" She said, her voice trembling.  
  
"Kagome." He said. He smirked at her. The smirk turned into an evil grin. He came to her and picked her up.  
  
"Inuyasha! Put Kagome down!" Kouga was at the door. "I thought I smelled you."  
  
"Kouga, it's been a while hasn't it? I'll just take Kagome and leave."  
  
"Like hell you will, not if I have anything to do with it." Kouga clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Inuyasha smiled and ran off. He didn't look back for a minute. He could smell Kouga behind him. Inuyasha ran in circles for a while, to distort Kouga's sense of smell. Kagome was crying all the while. Inuyasha finally lost Kouga and set Kagome on the ground. She looked up frightfully. Inuyasha went to touch her face and she winced at his hand.  
  
"Don't touch me Inuyasha." She said strictly. Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
"Kagome?" He said. She scooted farther back from him.  
  
"Get away from me! Go away, I don't want to talk to you." There was a sense of fear in her voice. Inuyasha walked forward to her. "Sit." He fell to the ground. She ran off while he was under the spell. The spell wore off and he ran after her. She hadn't gone far, the spell lasted only a few seconds. He found her in no time; he grabbed her and took off. He threw her into a lake to make her come to her senses. "What was that for?" She scowled up at him.  
  
"You needed to calm down, all you did was wiggle and try to get away the whole way over here. "  
  
"Could you blame me? You just came out of nowhere and took me from my home! You tore down one of my walls for crying out loud! How was I supposed to act?" she got out of the water and pushed him in.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"To wash off your negative energy." She said. He reached out and pulled her in. She slapped him. "Behave Inuyasha." She was quiet for a moment. "Why did you come for me? Is something wrong?" She looked at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"I.I missed you Kagome. I haven't seen you for so long now. That and I um.I." he lowered his voice. "I found Kikyo." Kagome turned around to face away from him.  
  
"Oh, I see. Then what do you want me from now that you have Kikyo. I'm sure I'm no good to you. I'm.going home."  
  
"Kikyo's dead Kagome. I found a village and talked to a young boy. He took me to her grave. So I came looking for you, I don't know why." He held Kagome by her shoulders. She looked away ready to cry.  
  
"You need to go out on your own.to think about things. Go back to the mountains. I know your heart needs to heal." She started to walk off. "Come back for me then. Goodbye Inuyasha." She walked off. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. The wind picked up and blew flowers all over him. He watched Kagome walk off into the setting sun. Kouga appeared out of nowhere. He hugged Kagome and kissed her forehead. They walked off and faded into the forest. 


	4. Chapter 4

The long awaited chapter 4 is here!!! Gah.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Did you thank Kaede for watching Akira tonight?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes. Gosh, it's been so long." Miroku slowly undid Sango's clothes. She worked on his. They were nearly naked when there was a tap at their door. Miroku got up and put his clothes back on, sighing. "You just stay here and hold that thought alright?"  
  
"Alright." Sango sighed Miroku went to the door.  
  
"Inuyasha, couldn't you have found a better time? Sango and I are in the middle of something." He said suggestively.  
  
"Aw, please don't give me that thought. I'm going through a lot right now."  
  
"Something's wrong?"  
  
"I found Kikyo." Inuyasha fell silent. Miroku was quiet. "She's dead, I saw her grave yesterday. I don't know what happened, I went after Kagome for some reason. I guess I just missed her. She said my heart needed to heal, and to go back into the mountains to think."  
  
"Kagome was right Inuyasha, you should go back. Like I said before, don't be hasty, and don't act too much on your emotions at the time. Take time to think. If you don't mind, I have to get back to Sango." Miroku winked. "Bye." He went inside. Inuyasha stood there thinking. He started to walk off. Miroku went back to Sango. She was fast asleep. Miroku let out a long sigh. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I wonder what she's doing." Inuyasha said to Myouga. "What could she want with that wimpy wolf? Why did she tell me to come back? Why the hell was she so mad when I took her? You'd think after what we did, she'd want to see me."  
  
"Or maybe she couldn't face you Inuyasha-Sama." Myouga replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What you and Kagome did.well, it's something very deep shared between two people. She knew you had to leave for you own good. Nevertheless, to leave her the day after what you did well, it's just not good. You must remember that Kagome-Chan is a young girl still. In this time girls her age were already married and with children, but in her time she is still so very young."  
  
"So you're saying she's just feeling vulnerable?"  
  
"Close, but she may also just be ashamed that you took something from her and left."  
  
"Oh. Then why run off with Kouga, she knows I can't stand him."  
  
"Kouga-Kun is a good demon, he protects his village and its people. You, Inuyasha, are a very violent person, and sometimes extremely arrogant." Inuyasha realized this. "I must tell you though. What happened with Naraku shouldn't have happened. While Kikyo died, her soul was reincarnated. You were bound to a tree, not dead, and not alive. Your soul had no chance to be reincarnated. Now, if the two of you were soul mates, and Kagome-Chan is Kikyo's reincarnation.you put it together. I'm off, goodbye." Myouga hopped off Inuyasha's shoulder and bounced away out of sight. Inuyasha stood still, thinking to himself.  
  
"So I'm a screw up huh. I.I'm supposed to be with Kagome. Kagome.I love you." Inuyasha gasped. How could he say that? He didn't even know her feelings. He said it without thinking, did he really love her.  
  
That night at the festival, when they got home, it all meant something. Kagome wouldn't have done what she did that night, if she didn't have strong feelings about Inuyasha. She couldn't. She did love him. Inuyasha's heart sank. She was with Kouga. Kouga, the lord of a village, he could give her anything she wanted. It was also obvious that Kouga was in love with her, it would be impossible for her to be taken away from him. Since that night he took her, more guards have probably been hired, to keep her safe. She couldn't be safe with Inuyasha, he was too violent.  
  
He was a demon. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Hello Sango, come in please." Kagome said. Sango walked into the large house.  
  
"Say hello Akira." Sango told the baby. She held the baby's arm up, making him wave at Kagome. "Oh Kagome, he's such a handful, he's starting to crawl. With Miroku gone most of the day, and me having to cook, clean and watch Akira, it's hard." Sango said with a sigh. Kagome took Akira with a smile.  
  
"Come with me Sango, we'll find someone to watch him while we have tea, is that alright with you?"  
  
"That would be great Kagome, thank you." "It's no problem." Kagome called for the house nurse. "Take Akira, Sango and I will be having tea if you need us." Kagome kissed the baby on the head and handed him to the nurse. The nurse nodded. Kagome led Sango into the tearoom. "I have something to tell you Sango."  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes looked far off and glazed over as she spoke. "Kouga.he asked me to marry him, he gave me this to show he was serious." She showed Sango the Shikon fragment. "I don't love him Sango. What do I do? I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Oh Kagome, don't marry him. Do you really want to?"  
  
"I want.Sango, I love Inuyasha. I only just realized this when Kouga proposed. I've waited for him to come take me, but he hasn't. I miss him Sango."  
  
"Kagome, you need to tell Kouga your feelings. Inuyasha as well. " Kagome sighed. She shook her head and looked Sango in the eye.  
  
"Enough of this sad talk Sango, I heard you may be pregnant again?" she said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Oh no, thankfully. I can barely handle Akira. Miroku as well, he acts like a child." The girls laughed the whole afternoon and remembered on old times.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Hello Miroku, Sango. Hi Akira." Inuyasha was at their home. It had been a long time since he last saw them. Miroku pulled Inuyasha inside so they could talk. "Where's Kagome, still with Kouga?"  
  
"We need to tell you something Inuyasha." Inuyasha was silent. "The well is sealed." Inuyasha's eyes went wide with panic.  
  
"It's sealed! What about Kagome, can she come back, please say she can come back? Can I get her?" Inuyasha panicked.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha! Kagome is safely with Kouga. The well has been sealed since the night you arrived last summer. Kagome couldn't tell you because she knew you'd stay with her if she couldn't go back, and she knew you needed to look for Kikyo. The well was going to be sealed for a year. It will open in two days."  
  
"I.didn't realize something was wrong." Inuyasha thought back to the night he went for her. She was writing on parchment paper. Now he remembered what it said. 'Dear Souta,' it said.  
  
"Inuyasha, the year is nearly over. Kouga and Kagome were supposed to get married. Kagome kept postponing the date, in hopes that you would come for her again." Sango said in a motherly voice. "Tomorrow they will be married. Kagome.she doesn't love Kouga. She.she loves you Inuyasha."  
  
"She loves me? Did she tell you that?" he said excitedly. Sango nodded. Inuyasha started to dance around the room. "I love her too, I love her too!" Sango held his shoulders.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha. After the ceremony.well it's custom in his tribe that following the ceremony and before the reception.the bride and groom.consummate their marriage." Inuyasha gave Sango a funny look. "Inuyasha, if Kouga finds out what you and Kagome did, he'll kill the both of you. You see, when marrying a wolf youkai, you are promising yourself to him, you also promise you've never been touched. Kouga would go insane with rage and likely kill Kagome for lying, and you for being the one she.did the deed with." Inuyasha's heart sank. "It would be wise to stay here tonight. We'll go to her home before the ceremony, to help her get ready. Tonight we'll plan her escape." ************************************************* 


	6. Chapter 6

*************************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome sighed as she tied the sash around her waist. How could she think Inuyasha would come? It was too late anyway, he was probably still in the mountains. Sango stood in front of Kagome.  
  
"Oh, you look beautiful." Sango said.  
  
"Thank you Sango." Kagome sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?"  
  
"I.I don't want to marry Kouga. I want Inuyasha." Kagome fell into Sango's arms and began to cry. Sango patted her back and whispered.  
  
"I have a plan. Come with me, and stay quiet." She led Kagome outside and into the woods. Inuyasha was waiting for her. He stared into the dark of her eyes.  
  
"Ka.Kagome. You're beautiful." His eyes were sincere. Kagome ran to him and buried her face in his chest. She cried.  
  
"Inuyasha, I waited and waited for you. I missed you so much." She cried into his chest. He could feel her warm tears start to seep into his clothes. He held her tightly. The moment of reunion was ruined by Kouga's voice.  
  
"Kagome, I smelled you. What are you doing with that dog?" Kouga stood away from the two of them. He walked to towards them and pulled Kagome off. Kagome held Inuyasha's hand till she was pulled off. Inuyasha only stood there, staring at the ground. "Why don't you fight for her Inuyasha? Or why don't we make her decide?" He threw Kagome at the ground. Inuyasha growled and drew Tetsusaiga. He hadn't realized how close Kouga was, the tip was at his neck.  
  
"I can't do it." Inuyasha said. "I can't kill Kouga Kagome. All the time I spent in the mountains, I thought about how violent I was. I don't want to be that way anymore. I'm sorry Kagome, but I can't." He put his sword back and stared at Kouga. Kouga smirked and walked off he pulled Kagome by her arm. She wouldn't get up. Kouga pulled harder, and dragged her with him. Inuyasha whispered. "When Kagome is in pain, I am in pain." He raised his voice. "This is for Kagome!" He pulled out Tetsuisiaga and stopped Kouga dead in his tracks. Kouga laughed. His tossed Kagome to the side.  
  
"Well then, lets fight." Kouga grinned. Before Kouga could draw any sword, Inuyasha had him on the ground with Tetsusaiga at his throat. Kouga had fear in his eyes.  
  
"Don't come near Kagome ever again, unless you don't value your life." Inuyasha lifted his sword. "I will not kill you, for Kagome is here and she wishes for you not to die. Leave now, and never come back." With that Kouga stood up, dusting off his clothes. He gave InuYasha a smug looked and walked off, his head hung low in defeat.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha and cried. Miroku went to Sango, handing her Kagome's rucksack. Sango and Miroku held each other as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk off deeper into the forest. "I missed you Kagome. I spent a lot of time thinking about you and Kikyo. The two of you are so similar. You're also so very different. Kikyo had wanted me to use the Shikon no Tama to be come a full human. She had wanted me to change. You don't want anything from me. I mean you want me to be happy with who I am. Demon or human, it doesn't matter to you. Therein lies the difference." Kagome reached into her kimono. She pulled out the fragment Kouga had given her. She put it Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Full demon or full human, it's your choice. Or stay the same. Have it, I don't want it." She smiled up at him. She kissed his cheek. She walked ahead of him, to a small lake in his home village. She took off the dirty kimono and dove into the water. Inuyasha watched her, careening through the water. She was gorgeous. She came out of the water, reached into her rucksack and pulled out a towel. She dried herself off and put on a pink shirt and shorts. She walked up to him. "I haven't worn these clothes for such a long time." She touched his face. She got up on her toes and kissed him, but went back down. Inuyasha leaned down and touched her face, kissing her.  
  
*********************************************** Kagome was waiting by the well the following evening, waiting for it to open at any moment. Inuyasha had taken the last jewel shard to Kaede to use it. He wanted to be a full demon. Kagome sat there, recalling memories. The first time she saw him. She took the arrow out of him and revived him. Kagome wished the well would open up sooner so she wouldn't have to face youkai Inuyasha for a while. She sat on the edge of the well, with her hands supporting her and her legs stretched out. She sat looking at the sky.  
  
She heard Inuyasha. She bent her knees back and looked down, she didn't want to see him as a whole demon. Tonight was the night of the new moon, but it didn't matter, he was whole demon now.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Look at me Kagome." He knelt down and watched he face trickle with tears. Her eyes were shut. Inuyasha held her chin up. Her eyes were still closed. "Hey.look at me." She opened her eyes. A silver haired Inuyasha stared back at her. She stared at him for the longest time. Inuyasha brought her to her feet and held her tightly. "I love you Kagome." The sun set and his hair darkened black. He didn't change, he was InuYasha, that man she loved. She started crying on his shoulder.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha." She said back. Inuyasha cried, for the first time ever he cried. She loved him, and he loved her. The well shimmered as it opened up. The two looked down. Kagome sighed. "Well, Inuyasha," she said, gazing into his dark eyes" Would you like to come home with me?"  
  
"Of course." The lovers stood their embracing one another. The two souls were home with each other.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Well, that's all folks. I know, it was pretty short, but.what can ya do? Be creative???  
  
-ShessouKoi 


End file.
